Conde Ainsworth
by Ame-no-Uzume
Summary: Regalo para Valeria Mousy/Latikka por el Intercambio de Regalos del Grupo CDM Group.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Amour Sucré/Corazón de Melón no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ChinoMiko

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! Mucho gusto. Soy Majoe y esto es JACKASSS(?)

Me gustaría decir que estoy orgullosa de esto que estás a punto de leer pero, estaría mintiendo garrafalmente. Fue muy difícil escribir esto ya que paso por un bloqueo de escritora de más de dos años y nunca había escrito nada de CDM.

Aun así, espero que te guste aunque sea un poquito. Lo suficiente para que no vayas a quejarte con nadie sobre de que tu regalo fue una mierda xDDDDD

Intenté – remárquese _Intenté_ – mezclar lo victoriano con la fantasía, como indicaste en tu descripción. Espero te guste aunque sea un poquito. Puse mi mejor esfuerzo en hacer algo decente ;n;

Esto fue escrito para Valeria Mousy el Intercambio de regalos en el Grupo de Facebook CDM~Group

¡Gracias por leer!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

 _No lo volveré a repetir. ¡No te acerques más a ese hombre!_

Las palabras de tu padre resuenan en tu cabeza, atenuándose con cada paso que dado hacia el bosque. La mirada, entre reprobatoria y preocupada, de tu madre, es desplazada por el negro que te rodea.

 _Cada vez que lo veo pasar me dan escalofríos. Es espeluznante._

Tu pie se enreda con algo pero, evitas, por suerte, caer de bruces contra el suelo.

 _Escuché que lo vieron en el bosque, hablando solo, con una expresión endemoniada._

Sientes un tirón en tu vestido y cierras los ojos con fuerza, rogándole a Dios que no se haya rasgado.

 _Yo escuché que en el pueblo donde vivía, desaparecieron personas y después de varias semanas encontraron sus cuerpos, en un bosque cercano, sobre símbolos extraños en el suelo. La muchacha tembló Él fue el principal sospechoso._

 _¡OH! ¡¿Por eso se mudó aquí?! ¡Nos pasará lo mismo!_

Niegas con la cabeza, haciendo que molestos mechones de cabello rocen tu frente. El sofisticado peinado, que te hizo tu nodriza, fue desbaratándose poco a poco gracias al brusco movimiento combinado con la brisa nocturna.

Rumores. Son solo eso. Estúpidos rumores.

De nada sirvió el intento de desmentirlos.

Los empeoró.

 _¡Ya te tiene hechizada!_

 _¡Te dijimos que verlo a los ojos era peligroso!_

 _¡Corres peligro!_

Aceleras el paso, sintiéndote tontamente acechada. Nadie se acercaría a este lugar a estas horas de la noche. Al menos nadie cuerdo.

– _La gente "cuerda"_ – M _ofó tía Agatha_ – _vive segura y aburrida dentro de sus casas, sumidas en la monotonía_ – _Sus dedos frotaron suavemente la delicada taza de porcelana sobre su regazo_ – _Pero los locos descubrimos secretos y vivimos aventuras y…_ – _sus labios se cerraron antes de curvarse en una sonrisa triste. Suspiró_ – _No dejes que rumores tontos te limiten, querida. Algún día te arrepentirás._

 _Después de esa conversación, tía Agatha se mantuvo en silencio, observado la fotografía, rasgada por la mitad, que mantenía sobre el buró junto a la chimenea._

Muerdes tu labio, recogiendo la falda de tu vestido, y aceleras a un ligero trote.

Estás pocos pasos.

Pocos pasos para llegar al pequeño claro en el que se encuentra él.

 _El terrible…_

 _Tenebroso…_

 _Sanguinario…_

 _Demoniaco…_

 _Enigmático_ …

 _Incomprendido…_

 _Tímido…_

 _Apuesto._

Conde Lysandro Ainsworth.

Te detienes. El claro luce igual de pacífico como en el día, si bien un poco aterrador. La luz de la luna, que se cuela a través de las ramas de los árboles, forma figuras movientes en el suelo y sobre ti.

Jadeas suavemente, sintiendo como el sudor se aglomera sobre tu frente. Como odias el verano. Una gota atrevida baja desde tu sien, en camino a perderse sobre tu cuello. La limpias hastiada, con tu mano enguantada y, con horror, encuentras un poco de maquillaje impregnado en ella.

Un crujido.

Levantas la mirada rápidamente, haciendo que tu cuello proteste la acción. Paseas tus ojos por el lugar, conteniendo el aliento al momento de toparte con una figura, de espaldas hacia ti.

Es él.

Su brazo alargado, hasta apoyar la mano en el tronco de un viejo roble. Vestía de traje, negro como siempre, y su cabello brillaba de forma casi sobrenatural, bajo la luz de la luna.

– Mi señor… – Hablaste suavemente avanzando, con pasos torpes, hacia él. Lysandro salió de su estupor, y se giró hacia ti. Pudiste reconocer sorpresa en sus ojos pero, se desvaneció casi de inmediato, convirtiéndose en una amable sonrisa.

El aludido asintió con la cabeza antes de sacudir la mano que tocaba el árbol e inclinarse en una pequeña reverencia ante ti. Avergonzada, correspondiste el gesto torpemente, soltando tus faldas con poca delicadeza y haciendo que más mechones de cabello se esparcieran sobre tu rostro.

Permaneciste con la cabeza inclinada, en silencio, con las mejillas sonrosadas al sentir el fuerte palpitar de tu corazón que, estabas casi segura, el conde podía escuchar desde su lugar.

Fue su suave risa la que te hizo levantar la mirada y chocar con un par de cálidos ojos heterocromáticos.

En momentos así, no se puedes negar que la apariencia del hijo menor de la casa Ainsworth es inquietante pero, nada tiene que ver con los ridículos comentarios del resto del pueblo.

Sus ojos no profesan muerte o destrucción. Al mirarlos no puedes evitar sentir que la calidez del sol cubre tu cuerpo, echado perezosamente sobre los amplios y verdes campos de Francia.

– Sé que son extraños, lo siento – La voz del joven interrumpió tus pensamientos y, fue entonces que te percataste que tu mirada fue malinterpretada. Lysandro sonrió antes de alargar su mano hacía a ti.

Diste un respingo, congelándote en tu lugar al sentir la fuerte, y suave, mano del conde, acomodar varias hebras de cabello detrás de tu oreja. Viste sus cejas fruncirse, antes de darte la espalda y avanzar unos pasos hacia la oscuridad.

Elevaste una mano temblorosa hasta tu mejilla, justo al lugar en el que uno de los dedos de Lysandro rozó tu piel.

– Rosalya me dijo que vendrías. – Brincaste levemente. El Conde te observa con curiosidad, sin girarse.

– Eh, sí… – Desvías la mirada, haciendo un mohín. Debiste imaginar que Rosalya no iba a mantener su boca cerrada. Suspiras, antes de girar levemente y buscar bajo el volado de tu polisón. – Solo quería devolverle esto… – Alargas el brazo sonrojada al ver la expresión burlona de Lysandro, la cual imitaste al ver la expresión de alegría mal disimulada del joven que, sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzó sobre el objeto rectangular en tu mano.

– ¡Mi libreta! ¡Pensé que no la volvería a ver! – Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo de inocencia. La voz, normalmente grave y calmada, parecía la de un adolescente sobreexcitado por alguna nimiedad. Reíste, divertida, ante la escena.

– La encontré en el parque. – Jugueteaste con tus dedos – Lamento no habérsela entregado antes pero… torciste el gesto.

… _Mi familia piensa que tienes un pacto con el Diablo._

– Tu familia piensa que tengo un pacto con el Diablo.

 _¿Eh?_

Debiste poner una cara muy graciosa, porque Lysandro estalló en risas –embelesada, notaste los adorables pliegues que se formaron bajo sus ojos – hasta el punto de lagrimear un poco.

– No luzcas tan sorprendida. – Frotó uno de sus ojos con suavidad – Es un secreto a voces el que todos piensen eso de mí.

 _No todos._ Quisiste decir pero, al ver la expresión en su rostro, te limitaste a desviar la mirada. Mordiste tu labio inferior con fuerza, mientras tus dedos nerviosos jugaron con el volado de tu vestido.

 _Yo no pienso igual que los demás. Yo…_

– ¿Oh? – El tono de sorpresa te hizo girar hacia Lysandro, que nuevamente te daba la espalda y miraba hacia el cielo. Confundida, te acercaste unos pasos, hasta quedar a su lado. Tus ojos se abren con sorpresa el ver a los cientos de luciérnagas que, de la nada, aparecieron en el lugar.

– ¡Luciérnagas! – Chillaste emocionada, intentando encerrar algunas entre tus manos.

– No. No son luciérnagas… Son… hadas. – El tono de voz de Lysandro era tan serio que no pudiste evitar girarte con brusquedad hacia él. Te observaba con una sonrisa nerviosa, quebrada en las esquinas.

– ¿Hadas? – No pudiste evitar el tono burlón de esa pregunta, abofeteándote internamente al ver decepción pasar fugazmente por los ojos de Lysandro.

El Conde Ainsworth desvió la mirada, alargando su brazo, suavemente, hacia las pequeñas fuentes de luz que danzaban frente a él. Asintió suavemente y, poco a poco, fueron acercándose a su mano, terminando por posarse delicadamente sobre sus dedos.

Observaste la escena frente a ti con asombro, pestañeando rápidamente sin creerlo. Con el mayor cuidado que pudiste tener, acercaste tu mano enguantada hacia los pequeños bichitos luminosos. Fue en ese momento, que sus luces cambiaron de color, y perdiste cualquier compostura que creíste tener.

Tu mandíbula se abrió tanto, que una manzana entera pudo caber entre tus dientes y ahogaste un chillido, dando un salto hacia atrás. No contabas con que tu vestido se enredara con el tacón de tu zapato y, ahora, estabas a punto de caer duramente sobre el piso.

Cerraste los ojos con fuerza, preparándote para el impacto… que nunca llegó. Unas manos fuertes rodearon tu cintura y te detuvieron en el aire, halándote hacia el frente hasta chocar contra el pecho firme del Conde Ainsworth, que te mantuvo así durante unos instantes.

– Eh… – Balbuceaste contra su pecho, apoyando ambas manos sobre sus brazos.

– ¡Lo siento! – Te agarró de los hombros, alejándote bruscamente. El broche que usabas en el cabello, cayó sobre el pasto con un ruido sordo y los pocos mechones que seguían recogidos con este, se soltaron, rozando tus mejillas.

– Hadas… soltaste estúpidamente, enfocando tu mirada en las luces multicolores que flotaban sobre el hombro del peliblanco. Lo escuchaste suspirar, antes de ayudar a enderezarte. Sus manos se deslizaron suavemente sobre tus brazos, hasta alejarse, al llegar a tus muñecas.

– Sí.

– Ha-hadas...

– Lo son.

– ¿Cómo…?

– No tengo una explicación para eso pasó una mano temblorosa por su cabello, antes de volver a estirarla. Las lucecillas volvieron a posarse sobre sus dedos y tintinearon, cambiando de color.

Tanteaste en el aire, buscando algo sobre lo cual apoyarte. Lysandro palideció y te agarró del brazo.

– Por favor, no te asustes. – Rogó, empujándote levemente hasta que ambos quedaron de rodillas, sobre el suelo. –¡Son buenas! ¡Son…!

– Hermosas… – Suspiraste, cuando tus ojos se acostumbraron a las luces y pudiste distinguir las delicadas y femeninas figuras de los seres frente a ti. Te observaban con curiosidad, o al menos eso parecía, por la manera en la que inclinaban sus cabecitas hacia un lado.

Lysandro jadeó, lo que te hizo desviar la mirada hacía él. Sus ojos abiertos como platos te observan fijamente, buscando algo en específico en tu rostro. Baja la cabeza lentamente.

– Lo son… – Susurra casi inaudible, dejándose caer sobre sus talones. – De verdad, lo son.

Lo observas en silencio. El cabello blanco cae sobre su rostro, acariciando la marcada línea de su mentón, con el movimiento de la brisa. Sus manos aprietan con fuerza la tela de sus pantalones negros, para relajarse después de unos segundos.

Te apoyas sobre tus talones, observándolo en silencio. Una pequeña brisa se hace presente, secando un poco la fina capa de sudor que cubre tu rostro y despegando los mechones de cabello de tus mejillas.

Un par de hadas se acerca a ti, y es entonces que puedes escuchar el suave tintineo que acompaña su vuelo. Extiendes las manos, palmas arriba y sonríes cuando se posan sobre ellas. Una de ellas, aventurera, empieza a juguetear con el lazo de encaje en el borde tu guante.

De repente, más lucecillas fueron acercándose a ti, imitando a su compañera y ríes, nerviosa, aún sin poder creer por completo la situación. Sobre tus manos, ahora se posa un grupo de hadas multicolores que tintinean alegremente.

– Les agradas – Escuchas decir y te sonrojas, emocionada, moviendo los dedos juguetonamente.

No sabes cuánto tiempo pasa, pero tus brazos empiezan a cansarse de sostenerlos en el aire y los empiezas a bajar lentamente para apoyarlos sobre tus rodillas sin molestar a las pequeñas hadas. Sin previo aviso, los antebrazos de Lysandro aparecen en tu campo de visión y se colocan bajo los tuyos, soportándolos. Sus manos se sostienen suave pero firmemente de tus codos.

Buscas su mirada pero, él observa la escena en tus manos, sonriendo levemente pero, al mismo tiempo, puedes notar el cansancio, marcado en sus ojos. Frunces las cejas.

– Conde Ainsworth… – Inmediatamente, sus ojos encuentran los tuyos y, por un segundo, contienes la respiración. _Son hermosos_. Exhalas suavemente, antes de continuar – ¿Se encuentra bien?

– Sí… – Responde, levantando una ceja con elegancia – ¿Por qué la pregunta?

– Pues, porque parece que no hubiera dormido en una semana. – Lo imitas – Además de que, en dos días, he tenido que devolverle su libreta seis veces. Y, aun siendo usted, ya es demasiado.

– Ah… No es nada de lo cual preocuparse – Sonrió en disculpa. – Solo he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza, últimamente.

– Sabe que puede confiar en mí, ¿verdad? – Te inclinas un poco hacia adelante, sonriendo tímidamente. Lysandro suelta un suspiro, que te parece de alivio, y asiente levemente.

– Por supuesto. Apretuja suavemente tus brazos – Tú, junto a Castiel son las personas más cercanas a mí. Confío mucho en ustedes. – No puedes evitar sentirte eufórica al escuchar eso y sientes como tus labios te traicionan, curvándose en una sonrisa.

– Aprovecharé este momento para ser algo atrevida – Anuncias, enderezándote de la manera que tía Agatha te enseñó. – No debe tomarle importancia a nada de lo que digan esos… – Gruñes, frunciendo el ceño –¡Bufones!

No te percatas pero, las hadas dejaron su lugar sobre tus manos y flotan a tu alrededor, cambiando de rosa y amarillo a rojo vivo.

– Si se molestaran un poco en conocerle… – Continuas, sintiendo tu rostro arder – Sabrían que eres una persona maravillosa, muy amable y sensible… Es una persona muy inteligente y talentosa. ¡Además eres apuesto y…! – Tu lengua se enreda entre tus dientes.

 _Lattika… eres una idiota._

 _Oh Dios, oh mi Dios_

 _¿Por qué?_

 _¡¿POR QUÉ?!_

Ya empiezas a imaginar un plan de escape y tu lugar de escondite eterno, cuando escuchas la risa suave de Lysandro, que sube sus manos hasta tus hombros y apoya su frente contra la tuya.

– Sinceramente, Lattika… – Sus ojos brillan, hermosos, reflejando la luz de la luna, y no puedes evitar perderte en ellos, como es costumbre – … No sé qué haría sin ti. Gracias.

Un par de labios fríos, tocan tu frente, tibia y cubierta de sudor.

Lysandro te besa dulcemente. Hebras plateadas rozan tus mejillas, cosquilleándolas y no puedes evitar cerrar los ojos, embelesada. Deslizas tus manos, hasta atrapar, torpemente, su chaqueta entre tus dedos. Al mismo tiempo, sientes los brazos de Lysandro atraerte contra su pecho y mantenerte ahí.

Su corazón palpita con fuerza, puedes sentirlo contra tu pecho. Pero no eres quien pueda hablar, pues sientes que el tuyo está a punto de salirse de su sitio. Sintiéndote aventurera, deslizas tus brazos para rodear su espalda y te llenas de euforia cuando no se aleja de ti.

A través de tus párpados cerrados, puedes distinguir un tenue resplandor.

No las ves, pero las hadas flotan a su alrededor, participando en un delicado baile, intercalando sus colores a lila y blanco y azul y verde y violeta.

Suspiras con dificultad y sientes temblar la comisura de tus labios, de tanto sonreír.

– Gracias. – Lo escuchas, _sientes_ contra tu piel – Muchas gracias.

No crees que puedas ser más feliz.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Tu padre va a matarte.

Es lo que piensas al ver la luna, resplandeciente, en todo lo alto.

Pero la mano cálida del Cond… de Lysandro, entrelazada con la tuya, mientras caminan de regreso hacia el pueblo, desplaza esos pensamientos.

Por ahora.

Tus mejillas duelen de tanto sonreír y sientes como se calientan, aún más, al estrujar su mano con suavidad.

Lysandro te mira, sonriendo, igual que tú, y devuelve el agarre.

Detrás de ustedes, las hadas los observan alejarse, resguardadas en las frondosas copas de los árboles. Ya habrá tiempo para explicar su existencia.

Por ahora…

– Oh… – Lysandro se detiene, de repente, y empieza a tantear su pecho.

Ruedas los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír.

Por ahora, lo importante es regresar y buscar su libreta.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

 **Notas finales:** De nuevo, espero que haya sido de tu agrado ;n;

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
